firefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:CFB Esquimalt Fire Department
Stations There is some evidence that there are additional fire stations at the base. There's a main hall at the dockyard, built in 2012. This site mentions two other stations at Rocky Point (ammunition depot) and Albert Head, although the promised photos are unavailable. Given that these areas are physically separated from the main base, it makes sense that they would have their own stations, especially given the ammo dump at Rocky Point. Possible that they may contract with area departments, but unlikely, especially for Rocky Point. Uzbek (talk) 13:38, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi, The sight only gave a tanker truck that I didnt know of which might be retired consitering the yellow colour instead of the red and white. The new cfb esquimalt fire station replaced all of the stations even the ones in albert head metchosin (exept for the actuall metchosin volunteer fire deparment.) I have gone by the station and have omly seen two engines 450 and another one which might be 452 considering you showed me a picture. Follow up I've made some inquiries - I'm told that the facility at Nanoose Bay is considered part of CFB Esquimalt. A friend is asking some questions, will post once I have more info. Uzbek (talk) 17:48, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :Reall5 Nanoose Bay!? That's in the Nanimo bc which is about a hour thirty miniute drive. Nanoose Bay is volunteer and just got a new station with diferent logos on the trucks. So I dont think it's Nanoose bay. :P.s. it says nanoose bay fire hall on the new station too. :Imformation from bcfiretrucks.com ::Sorry, should have clarified. Not the Nanoose Bay Volunteer Fire Department, but Canadian Forces Maritime Experimental and Test Range located at Nanoose Bay. Apparently it's administered by and technically part of CFB Esquimalt. ::Also, my contact has been doing some research and it's possible that 452 may not yet be in service. Uzbek (talk) 01:13, May 13, 2014 (UTC) More on stations An IP editor added the following: THERE ARE 2 ENGINES AT STATION 1 (ONLY STATION) AND THERE IS NO STATION 2, THATS WHY THEY BUILT THE NEW ONE, TO REPLACE ALL THE LITTLE ONES SCATTERED IN AND OUT OF CFB. IF YOU REALLY WANT TO PUT A STATION 2, CONSIDER THE ESQUIMALT FIRE DEPARTMEMT, THEY DO MUTAL ALMOST ALL THE TIME WITH CFB ESQUIMALT. THERE ARE 2 ENGINES AT STATION 1 (450-1), AND EITHER (451-2) OR (452-3) I DONT KNOW WERE THE THIRD ENGINE IS HOUSED, PROBABLY IN A LITTLE SHAK DOWN IN THE CENTRE OF CFB ESQUIMALT, THANK YOU. Changes made. Uzbek (talk) 03:55, August 31, 2014 (UTC) This is definitely it OK, we have on good authority that there is still a station at Rocky Point and that the Nanoose Bay range has a station as well. There are four Spartan / Fort Garry pumpers. Two are at the main hall, presumably the others are at the other two stations. At this point, we don't know which truck is where, so they show as station unknown. Uzbek (talk) 21:24, September 6, 2014 (UTC) I jave gome by the station and have dome some research and I edited everything I found our for you.